


Brought Low by our Desires

by Dlxm950, Tsargus (Dlxm950)



Series: Warcraft One-Shots [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Discrimination, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rutting, Secondary Gender Discrimination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Dlxm950, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Tsargus
Summary: A series of A/B/O One-shots set in verious alternate timelines and unvierse.





	1. Tease

Sylvanas wasn’t cruel.

 

Devious.

 

Scheming.

 

Treacherous.

 

Perhaps. She had a reputation to maintain. One does not get titled the Undead Banshee Queen without reason.

 

Yet she was never cruel.

 

None of her pranks were done with the intent to cause harm.

 

No one was ever scarred for life.

 

It was all in good humor.

 

That being said her particular plan for today was probably quite cruel.

 

Jaina had texted her last night that she was going into her rut and was pre-apologizing for anything that might happen during the next school day. The fact that her mate had thought to forewarn her spawned two separate thoughts.

 

The first was a deep purr of love and sympathy for her mate.

 

The second was an all consuming arousal at the thought of what her mate might do to her in said rut.

 

Things simply spiraled downhill from there.

 

* * *

 

Jaina was going to kill her.

 

She had been irritated and snappy all morning as her rut slowly began. She had nearly broken poor Anduin's hand as the omega attempted to sooth her with his pheromones. Then once she got to school Sylvanas was nowhere to be seen.

 

She new Sylvanas was in the building because her scent was everywhere.

 

The halls.

 

The bathroom.

 

The classes.

 

Everywhere just smelled like Sylvanas and it was driving her mad.

 

Then at lunch she finally saw her.

 

And something snapped.

 

Sylvanas strode confidently into the cafeteria.

 

She was wearing a tight v-neck that dipped scandalously deep into her cleavage and the _tightest_ pair of leather pants Jaina had ever seen.

 

The entire outfit was in Sylvanas signature purple and black.

 

Then the omega had the audacity to wink at her and walk into the woman's change room.

 

She didn’t remember walking to the change room.

 

She didn’t remember using her magic to seal the door closed.

 

She especially didn’t remember fucking Sylvanas brains out.

 

It was like a light bulb turned on when everything was said and done. Jaina took a moment to shake her head and gather her wits. What she saw had her getting hard almost instantly.

 

Sylvanas was on her knees, completely naked, with her forehead resting against a locker as Jaina's cum slowly poured out of her pussy. Taking a few moments to admire the view (along with taking some pictures for latter) Jaina had never felt better.

 

* * *

 

Alleria was getting worried.

 

Sylvanas had said that they were going to meet up for lunch.

 

Then promptly disappeared.

 

She hadn’t attended any of her afternoon classes and no one had seen her.

 

The only thing that stopped her from calling the cops was a message she received just as the last bell rang to meet her sister at the change rooms.

 

When she arrived and no one was their she almost screamed in frustration.

 

Then the door to the woman's change room opened.

 

Sylvanas stepped out, well staggered out was more correct, with her girlfriend.

 

Sylvanas reeked of Jaina. Alleria wrinkled her nose at the potency of it.

 

It didn’t take a genius to figure out what had happend.

 

Jaina whispered something in Sylvanas ear causing her sister to shudder, slapped her sister ass, and walked away.

 

Sylvanas stood for all of a minute before collapsing to the ground.

 

“Lady moon why? Just...why?” Alleria asked her sister.

 

“What’s wrong sister. Shurley you know the desire that comes with being dominated. To feel you alpha fuck you into oblivion.” Her sister said weakly.

 

“I would enjoy it a lot more if I didn’t keep having to stop to come get you form _your_ alpha.” She replied tursley.

 

Sylvanas didn’t respond.

 

Alleria sighed before wrapping Sylvanas arm around her neck and helping her sister stagger home.

 

She tried not to think about what was soaking into her leggings.


	2. An Adjustment Period

Alleria had hoped to keep her relationship with Alexstrasza a secret. It’s not that her family would shun her or anything.

 

They were just very...traditional.

 

As an omega Alleria was expected to wait until a nice young Alpha came and asked her parents to court her. She had tried to tell her parents that it was 2019 and that such traditions, even among the most prudent and backwards elves, was uncommon but to no avail. 

 

She couldn’t blame her parents for it though. 

 

Arranged marriages were quite common back in Windrunner village. Her own parents had met through one. Not to mention that an adjustment period was to be expected. They had only just moved from the small town of their namesake to the massive city of Azeroth three months ago. She could hardly be angry at her parents for struggling to make the change from their heavily traditional small town to the massive beacon of change and modernization that was the great city. 

 

So she did the only thing she could. 

 

She dated the Alpha of her dreams behind her parents back. 

 

She didn’t feel particularly bad about it. To spite what many adults seemed to think about teenagers she and Alexstrasza had not been fucking like rabbits every chance they got. She may have given her girlfriend a blowjob once or twice to help her through her ruts, but she was by no means anything other than a virgin. 

 

That didn’t stop the incessant implications her sisters continued to throw at her as they walked home. 

 

“I mean you two were in that locker room together for quite a long time, alone, by the showers.” Sylvanas told her as she nudged Alleria's shoulder.

 

Alleria just rolled her eyes and scoffed. “Sister. Stop.”

 

“I mean she has a point, lady sun.” Veressa added from her left. “You two were alone for an awful long time…”

 

“And i’m telling you, little moon, that  _ nothing _ happened.” Alleria responded making sure to stress the nothing in an attempt to end the conversation. 

 

“Say what you will sister but that stain on your shirt begs to differ.” Sylvanas said with a smirk.

 

Alleria’s eyes opened comically wide as she grabbed the hem of her shirt. Low and behold there was a large stain. Her face shot pink as she quickly tucked it into her pants and started to speed walk home as fast as possible.

 

All she could hear was Sylvanas laugh and Veressas concerned shouts.

 

* * *

 

Luckily Alleria managed to get home before her parents which gave her a chance to change her clothes and terrify her sisters into othes of silence. 

 

She stayed in her room for as long as possible. She was terrified that one of her sister would let it slip. That she would be forced to stay away from Alexstrasza or, belore, be sent to another school. Most of all she was afraid her parents wouldn’t understand. 

 

That fear persisted as she heard the call for dinner. 

 

She slowly came down the stairs and hoped for the best. 

 

Taking her seat at the table she tried to stay as silent as possible. Throwing in a comment or two every once in awhile in hopes of starving of any possible concern for her sudden silence. 

 

“And how was your day Alleria?” Her mother asked. 

 

She froze a piece of duck halfway to her mouth. She quickly put it in her mouth and spent as much time chewing and swallowing in an attempt to by time. 

 

“It was okay I guess.” She started before a smile came onto her face. “I learned that I don’t suck at canoeing.” She said energetically. 

 

Unfortunately before her parents could respond Sylvanas cut in. 

 

“I can definitely think of something you  _ do _ suck at.” Sylvanas said teasingly.

 

Alleria went white as a sheet as her parents looked at each other, and then her, confused. 

 

“Alleria? What does you sister mean?” Their father asked. 

 

“I, um...she…” Alleria continued to stutter unable to come up with a response.

 

“Sylvanas?” Their mother asked sternly. 

 

She shot her sister a look promising infinite pain if she said anything.

 

Sylvanas looked like she was panicking and unfortunately her parents look won out. 

 

“I meant that Alleria was sucking her girlfriends dick?” Sylvanas said, although ti came out more like a question than a confident answer. 

 

The whole table was silent for a moment. 

 

Then her parents burst out laughing. 

 

The three sisters joined in hesitantly.

 

Once their parents had calmed down the meal continued in peace. Luckily without any further incident.

 

Until later that evening anyway. 

 

They had all sat down to watch some television when her secret came out. Their mother had just gone to do the Laundry as the show ended and, like the idiot she was, Alleria completely forgot about the shirt. 

 

That was until her mother came in with it like a woman scorned.

 

The stain proudly showing on the front. 

 

“Alleria why does your shirt have a stain on it and smell like an alpha in rut?” Her mother asked scarily calm. 

 

“I...um...Sylvanas has a mate!” She yelled out. Then immediately threw her hands over her mouth. 

 

The room was dead silent. Their parents looked at them flabbergasted while Sylvanas looked like she was about to die. 

 

“What?!” Their father screeched. 

 

Before anyone could even attempt to move the large alpha snapped his hand out and forced Sylvanas head to the side.

 

Just where her neck met her shoulder a large bite mark could be seen.

 

For a moment nobody moved or said a thing. 

 

Then Sylvanas spoke.

 

“I guess this isn’t a good time to mention i'm pregnant.” She said sheepishly. 

 

Their mother faited. 


	3. Mirror Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean it's just a dance/date? What's the worst that could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter has arrived. I hope you all enjoy. Feel free to leave a comment with an idea for a future chapter. If I use it I'll post the comment in the summary. Enjoy the product of my filthy blue balling mind.

“Sister stop struggling your only making it that much harder to tighten.” Alleria said strongly.

 

“Perhaps I would stop struggling if someone removed this damned chastity belt!” Sylvanas snapped back.

 

Alleria gave a huff and let the lace at the back of her sisters dress fall loose. Sylvanas had been irritable for months, more so than usual, because their parents had insisted that she wear a chastity belt. 

 

Alleria felt for her sister. She truly did.

 

Sylvanas had been forced to wear it through five heat of her heat cycles and six of Jaina’s Ruts. At one point Alleria feared Jaina might just use her magic to rip it off. The alpha had been taken beyond the realm of reasonable thought and, once she realized she could not remove the belt, forced Sylvanas to service her for the remainder of said rut. 

 

Alleria swore her sister had never been so aroused and embarrassed in her life. 

 

Then again so had most of the cafeterias population. 

 

Alleria was pulled from her thoughts as Sylvanas turned to look at her.

 

“And pray tell sister why you are not in your own death trap they call clothing?”

 

“Because I will not be attending the dance.”

 

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow in surprise.

 

“I thought your alpha would be drooling at the thought of you in some tight skimpy number she chose for you.”

 

“Not all of us are slaves to our baser instincts.” She shot back at her sister. 

 

Sylvanas went to argue but was interrupted by the door opening. Their mother stood there with a proud smile on her face. 

 

“Look at you Sylvanas. That dress is lovely where did you get it.” She asked.

 

Alleria watched as a large blush crested over her face all the way to the tips of her ears. Then lightly murmerd.

 

“Jaina had it made for me.”

 

Their mother cooed at that but before she could launch into a tirade of picture demands the doorbell rang. 

 

Alleria watched as her sister was yanked down the stairs by their mother. She wasn’t surprised to see Jaina but the woman next to her caught Alleria off guard. 

 

Alexstrasza was holding a bouquet of flowers, dusk lilies to be specific, and seeming wholly uncomfortable under the gaze of Alleria's father. 

 

Jaina was quick to leave the house with Sylvanas to head to the dance leaving Alleria, her girlfriend, and her parents. 

 

Slowly Alleria reached out her hand and took the flowers bringing them up to her nose and taking a deep breath.

 

“They smell wonderful Alex.”

 

The alpha blushed lightly and scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

 

“I’m glad beloved. I...was not certain which ones you liked.”

 

Alleria's father gave a huff beside her and Alleria let it slide.

 

* * *

 

Sylvanas had expected the dance to be...more...somehow. 

 

She expected to be swept off her feat by a feeling of wonder and amazement. 

 

In truth it was nothing more than an epilepsy risks worst nightmare with groups of sweaty teens pocketed around certain spaces. 

 

Even worse, none of her friends were in attendance, so for the most part she had been paraded around like Jaina’s grand prize. 

 

So as Jaina introduced her to another group of friends, A to Z from whatever increased academic challenge course, she found herself rather regretting attending. 

 

It didn’t help that every time she moved the damned chastity belt ground painfully against her hip bone. 

 

She didn’t even notice as Jaina led her into the ladies change room until she was suddenly pushed face first into a locker with Jaina’s crotch rutting against her ass. 

 

“Jaina-” She didn’t get to finish as one of Jaina's hands covered her mouth.

 

“Best be silent Sylvanas. Wouldn’t want one of the others to hear something and investigate.” Jaina whispered in her ear. 

 

Sylvanas ears lowered against her head as Jaina continued to rub against her. 

 

This was not how the evening was supposed to go.

 

She didn’t plan on this for at least another couple hours. Once Jaina had taken her back to her car and driven them somewhere more...private. 

 

That being said Sylvanas still had one problem. One her alpha seemed equally frustrated by. 

 

For a moment Sylvanas feared Jaina would stop. That she would find the belt to much of a hassle to deal with. Forcing Sylvanas to once again suck her dick (it was more like a face fuck considering how little actual sucking she did compared to how much Jaina thrusted) and be completely humiliated. 

 

So lost in her thoughts she was Sylvanas completely missed Jaina muttering a spell under her breath. That was until Sylvanas was suddenly completely full of Jaina Proudmoore.

 

She gave a gasp at the sudden intrusion along with a muffled moan. Her legs started to quiver as Jaina continued to push further and further in. Sylvanas didn’t even have time to ponder how this was happening because she was suddenly lost to a world of pleasure as Jaina’s cock pushed into her womb. 

 

Any thoughts as to why or how completely disappeared as her body was thoroughly and truly filled. Jainas other hand, witch until that point had been occupying itself with squeezing and grabbing Sylvanas ass, suddenly moved to her stomach and pushed against the light bulge their.

 

Sylvanas world turned white.

 

* * *

 

Alleria had never felt more in love.

 

Alexstrasza had planned a whole night for just the two of them.

 

Driving them to a small park at the edge of the city where a small picnic had been laid out. 

 

Then taking her on a long walk through the beautiful forests.

 

Then rounding the whole night out with a dance by firefly light at the duck pond. 

 

It was truly magical. 

 

They were sitting in the car when she noticed the fidgeting. 

 

One of Alexstrasza’s hands would move to rest on her thigh, freeze half way their, and then retreat. 

 

In the forest she watched as the dragon awkwardly moved her hand on and off her body. Unsure where to touch her. 

 

Even as they danced their eyes never met. The powerful dragon looking everywhere but at Alleria.

 

One the drive home, after watching Alexstrasza once again retreat her hand from touching her thigh, she demanded they pull over. 

 

“What is wrong my love? You have never struggled with touching me before.” She demanded.

 

Alexstrasza looked sheepish for a moment and looked anywhere but at Alleria.

 

“I'm sorry my love I...You...it…” She took a deep breath and her hands tightened on the steering wheel. “My rut started this morning.” She said at last as Alleria made an oh face. “I had already had this planned for weeks and I didn’t want to drop it. The movements were when...possessive...thoughts came to mind and my instincts drove me to claim.” She said looking away with a flush.

 

Alleria took a moment to process the information. Then she undid her seat-belt and moved into her alphas lap wrapping her arms around Alexstrasza's neck. 

 

“Did I ever tell you how hot you being possessive is?” Alleria asked.

 

She didn’t get to say anything else as her mouth was suddenly invaded by dragon tongue. 

 

* * *

 

Alleria and Sylvanas arrived home at the same time. 

 

Sylvanas walked to the door with a limp in her step and a quiver in her legs. 

 

Alleria attempted to walk but stumbled with every movement. 

 

When finally the two sisters reached the door they took a moment to look at each other.

 

“You look like someone ramed your ass with a bulldozer.” Alleria said. 

 

“You look like you impaled yours on a lamp post.” Sylvanas countered. 

 

They lapsed into an awkward silence for a moment before Sylvanas eyes suddenly widened and she fell to her knees. Her whole body shaking.

Alleria simply raised her eyebrow and entered the house. 

 

An hour later she heard Sylvanas walk past her room cursing Jaina’s name and the chastity belt. Muttering something about phasing spells. 

 

Alleria just hoped that Jaina and Alexstrasza didn’t share any classes the next day. 


	4. A lesson Learned Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alleria makes a mistake and Alexstrasza overreacts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter has arrived. I hope you all enjoy however, I must warn you first and foremost that their are themes of Non-Consensual sexual action and oppressive actions based on ones secondary identity. If you have suffered from rape or know someone who has I hope you think and take appropriate preparations before reading this chapter. I will remind everyone that these stories are only loosely tied together. While the consequences of this chapter might be mentioned and expanded upon later you do not, I repeat, do not need to read this one to understand future chapters. I do not right on these topic lightly and I hope that anyone who has suffered from rape and/or discrimination based on gender identity are able to find help.
> 
> The writing in this work is entirely fictional. Any relations to people or places in entirely by accident. 
> 
> Read at your own risk.

Alleria was feeling sick.

 

Immensely sick. 

 

Her head was pounding, the world was to hot, and she couldn’t stomach anything without throwing up.

 

This was helped even less by the clicking of the keys as her cell was unlocked. 

 

“Common Windrunner. Your Alphas here to pick you up.”

 

She listened for lack of any reason other than that it would get the keys to stop moving. 

 

She was escorted to the front of the police station where she was ordered to sign a few forms before her release. Less than five minutes later she stood with a knot in her stomach before the entrance to the reception area.

 

She could not stand the disappointment and anger from her parents right now. Let alone the incessant mocking of Sylvanas. 

 

What she found was far worse. 

 

Alexstrasza was pacing in the entrance way. Her hair was frazzled and her eyes sunken, (that was probably because it was currently one o’clock in the morning and she had been called to the police station to gather Alleria), her posture, however, was stiff as a board.

 

She must have heard the door close because half a second later their eyes met. 

 

And for the first time in her life, Alleria feared her mates reaction. 

 

Immediately the dragon marched over towards her. Letting nothing stand in her way. There was one poor man who had the misfortune of being along her path and subsequently being blasted with the most oppressive pheromones Alleria had ever smelt. The once calming scent of wood smoke and cinnamon was now an oppressive mixture of wood ash and exhaust.

 

She did not stop as she reached Alleria either. Rather she simply grabbed her bicep and began to drag her towards the exit.

 

She didn't even stop to thank the officers. 

 

Allerias' head was still pounding though. So as the bright florescent lights of the station gave way to the darkness of the night she breathed a sigh of relief. 

 

Apparently that was the wrong thing to do.

 

They were just beside Alexstraszas' car. So the moment she turned to face her mate she found herself pressed up against it. 

 

The cool steel of the car was blessed against her hot skin but she dared not show it.

 

Hands like steel clasps grabbed her hips as hot breath met her neck. She whined pathetically as the coolness of the night was lost to her. Her mates warmth worsening her already overheated body. 

 

Then she felt her mates teeth. First scraping against her neck. Then nibbling. Until they suddenly sunk into her mating mark. 

 

Alleria felt a flash of heat and then she was cumming. Her body shaking as it tried to come to grips with the overwhelming sensations currently flooding through it. She tried to reach a hand down for Alexstraszas' cock but was denied as one of the dragons hands pushed her wrist against the car door.

 

She whined. Released pheromones. Nothing worked. 

 

Alex continued to play with her body. Teeth marking up her neck as smooth powerful hands groped at every bit of flesh they could. 

 

Finally, after what felt like hours, Alex took a half step back and allowed Alleria to calm down. 

 

“Hello.” She panted out.

 

She was met with a growl.

 

“...or not.”

 

She watched as Alex thought for a moment before reaching into her back pocket. What came out was not what she expected. A small black choker was held tightly in the dragons hand. 

 

Allerias' eyes sharpened like steel once she saw it. 

 

She just said one word. “No.”

 

Her dragon lover seemed conflicted again as she gazed between the choker and Alleria before finally coming to a conclusion. 

 

Before Alleria could try to stop her. Alexstrasza used the element of surprise to force her mate against the car with her body. Alleria shook and struggled but could not force her mate back. 

 

Allerias' eyes widened and a single tear dropped from her eyes as she felt the choker lock into place.

 

She couldn't even find the words to describe what she was feeling. 

 

In a matter of seconds all of her confusion and headaches and disorientation disappeared. Replaced instead by anger, sadness and betrayal.

 

Alex opened the car door. She would not look Alleria in the face. She would not look at her at all. 

 

With a sinking feeling in her gut, she got in the car. 

 

After a few moments Alexstrasza got in as well.

 

Neither said anything. 

 

They didn’t have to. The choker said it all.

 

Written in bright orange lettering right on the front.

 

_Property of Alexstrasza of Wyrmrest._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment with an idea for a future chapter. If I use it I'll post the comment in the summary.


	5. A Lesson Learned Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexstrasza realizes whats shes done to late. Now she hope that by tomorrow morning she will still have a mate to apologize to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter has arrived. I hope you all enjoy however, I must warn you first and foremost that their are themes of Non-Consensual sexual action and oppressive actions based on ones secondary identity. If you have suffered from rape or know someone who has I hope you think and take appropriate preparations before reading this chapter. I will remind everyone that these stories are only loosely tied together. While the consequences of this chapter might be mentioned and expanded upon later you do not, I repeat, do not need to read this one to understand future chapters. I do not right on these topic lightly and I hope that anyone who has suffered from rape and/or discrimination based on gender identity are able to find help.
> 
> The writing in this work is entirely fictional. Any relations to people or places in entirely by accident. 
> 
> Read at your own risk.

Alleria slammed the door behind her as they entered Alexstraszas' apartment.

 

The dragon simply sighed. It was not an undeserved anger. 

 

Her reaction to Allerias' situation had not been...rational. It was the result of a variety of individual factors coming together at the worst time possible. 

 

She had just returned from a family reunion and, like at all family reunions, Netharion had spent the entire time mocking her. Making jests about her possibly being infertile since most other Alphas ‘Shot one off before thinking’ in his own words. Claiming that he was the true alpha in the family as Alexstrasza lived so far away. 

 

There were not but words. Annoying, petulant words, but only words nonetheless. Then he had begun to speak about Alleria. 

 

That had been were she drew the line. 

 

He spewed horrid slander. Rumors of adultery and scandal. The sort of things that would have had any regular Alpha foaming at the mouth in anger.

 

Luckily she was no regular Alpha.

 

She tossed them aside like the rest of his dribble. 

 

Yet part of it followed her. Sitting in the back of her mind every time she made a choice.

 

Thankfully the reunion had been short and she had been able to escape with her sanity intact.

 

Yet his words followed her.

 

More so as her rut grew nearer and nearer. 

 

Slowly those rumors and lies began to build into something more.

 

For two weeks, every time Alleria had to postpone or reschedule, it roared its ugly head. Horrible thoughts that spurred images she had never dared to think. 

 

Then it reached a peak she could not stop herself from falling off. 

 

She had been writhing in bed. The beginnings of her rut driving most calm thought from her mind. She had masturbated countless times. 

 

It provided no relief. 

 

She tried imagining her own hand was Allerias'. Her lover mouth, her hot breath, that dazed look her eyes would gain as Alexstrasza forced her cock down her throat. 

 

Yet still she was denied her release. 

 

So the tension continued to build. Her mind drifting further and further.

 

Then the police station called.

 

Alleria had been charged with possession of drugs. Void to be specific.

 

Everything fell to pieces. Her Alpha took over and everything went blank. 

 

The next time she was truly conscious of her actions she was in her car. Alleria was beneath her. 

 

The first thing she noted about her lover were the tears falling from her eyes. Large crocodile tears that fell as small pitiful moans left her mouth. Deep red claw marks decorated her breasts and back. 

 

Then Alex saw it. 

 

Sitting neatly on her lovers neck.

 

A deep black choker.

 

Slowly realization dawned on her as her Alpha instincts retreated into the back of her mind. She remembered it all at once. 

 

Picking Alleria up from the police station.

 

Wrangling the choker onto her neck without permission. 

 

Forcing her lover...Forcing Alleria...the car…

 

She felt bile rise into her throat as  _ those _ memories came back.

 

She brought a  hand to her mouth in an attempt to stop herself from hurling onto the backseat as a few tears of her own left her eyes. 

 

After taking a few moments to calm down. To  _ try _ and process. She decided that Alleria needed to be looked after first.

 

Slowly, so as not to startle her, she brought a hand down to her lovers sternum. The Omega beneath her flinched at her touch but she persisted.

 

Eventually, with some finagling do to her knot, she managed to get them into a sitting position. 

 

Only now that her lover was in the light she could truly the damage she had caused.

 

Deep bight marks littered her mates upper body. 

 

What she had thought to be claw marks turned out to be more like cuts. Slowly oozing blood onto her lovers torso.

 

Her Omega continued to tremble as they sat in the back seat.

 

After a couple hours her knot finally deflated and she was able to remove herself from her lover. She was no less disgusted by the combination of blood and cum that came out.

 

After cleaning them both with the water bottles she kept in the trunk, she wrapped Alleria in her cloak and gingerly maneuvered her into the passenger seat. Alex got into the drivers side and started to drive them back to her apartment.

 

And here they were.

 

She could faintly here Alleria sobbing in their bedroom as she made tea.

 

As she placed the tea mug in front of the door she put her ear against it.

 

“...I-I don’t know what to do Sylvanas!” Alleria sobbed. “She...She...I…” More crying.

 

She could faintly make out Sylvanas saying something in an attempt to soothe her sister but garnered little for her efforts.

 

With a heavy sigh Alexstrasza knocked gently on the door and walked towards the couch.

 

It was not what she wanted but it was definitely what she deserved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Feel free to leave a comment with an idea for a future chapter. If I use it I'll post the comment in the summary.


	6. Of Bets and Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the minor god of ice storms it was almost insulting that Tandred had managed to capture a spirit before she could. 
> 
> As the owner of her titles it was humiliating. As an Alpha even more so. 
> 
> Yet success is only victory when one actually wins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to expand this story to simply be a collection of A/B/O short stories and one shots. This one is a Greek Mythos Au. As always I hope you enjoy!

Jaina stared long and hard at the bottle in front of her. A million different thoughts crossing her mind. 

 

At first it had been a challenge. A stupid rouse her younger brother had goaded her into. 

 

To capture a wind spirit. 

 

Tandred had done so a few days ago and had been bragging of the accomplishment to the entirety of Olympus. 

 

Not one to be outdone, she decided she wouldn’t just capture a wind spirit, she would capture the strongest, wildest, and most vicious wind spirit she could find. 

 

Yet here she was now.

 

The spirit had been relatively easy to find. A vicious hurricane had settled over Crete and so that is where she went. 

 

She had expected to find many wind spirits. A storm of such magnitude could only be the product of a collective. Yet she had been entirely surprised to find only one spirit at its heart. 

 

A whirling mass of purple floating right in the middle. 

 

Even from the ocean surface she could feel its power. 

 

Calling upon her own power as a minor god of storms she tried to wrestle control of the hurricane. 

 

Initially it went well. Slowly the winds began to slow and the waters began to settle. Then the spirit took notice of her. She felt a massive surge of power as the winds returned to speed and the seas began to rock once more. 

 

They wrestled for hours more.

 

The poor island of Crete bearing the brunt of their combat. Massive waves crashed upon its once pristine shores as ice rained further onto land. The winds in the sky ripping violently in different directions as their wills clashed.

 

Slowly, however, Jaina began to win. 

 

The spirit was powerful, she would give it that, but its power held nowhere near the stamina that hers did. 

 

So as the storm finally began to die, Jaina leaped from the ocean and opened the mason jar she had brought with her. 

 

The spirit fought valiantly to try and get away but it had used to much of its power in the storm. With a massive stroke of thunder the spirit was fully within the jar and trapped.

 

Jaina expected to feel some sort of vindication at having one upped her brother yet no such feeling came. Rather, as she returned to Olympus, she felt a growing pit of remorse in her stomach. 

 

Had she not spent the entirety of her existence preaching against the egos of her fellow gods. 

 

Had she not accosted them for their fragrant disrespect for the lives of others. 

 

Now the very personification of her hypocrisy sat in her satchel bag. 

 

It ate away at her for days afterward. 

 

Every time her brothers spoke of angry winds and vicious storms. 

 

Every time her father and mother questioned why the gods of the wind’s refused to meet with them. 

 

Every. Single. Time. She caught sight of the damned jar in her bag.

 

So finally after countless sleepless nights and troubled days she decided to at least speak to the spirit she had trapped.

 

So their she was.

 

Sitting in a small cave she had enchanted to stop the spirit from flying away staring at the small storm in a jar.

 

With a heavy sigh she counted to ten and cracked the jar open.

 

She was immediately thrown back as the purple plume flew from the open jar. She watched as it flew towards the cave entrance, exactly as she expected, and struck her spell. 

 

Arcane magic sparks flew into the air as the spell took effect. Stripping away the storm magic and leaving the most beautiful woman Jaina had ever seen laying on the ground dazed. 

 

Her face was sharp in more ways than one. Long ears sprang from her head at least a foot. Long thin eyebrows extended away from her face with a light curve upwards. A small button nose sat above thin red lips set in a sneer. 

 

Her skin was cream colored with a slight tan common to all of the wind spirits. It looked smooth as silk and soft as clouds. Her eyes were a dazzling blue that shined like the stars themselves. 

 

That is when she noticed the wind spirit wore no clothes. 

 

Her rational brain short circuited as the Alpha within her gazed within brazen lust at the spirits exposed breasts and child bearing hips.

 

The spirit soon noticed her gaze and with a flush in her cheeks attempted to cover her modesty as best she could.

 

This movement broke Jaina from her gaze. She quickly averted her eyes with a flush in her own cheeks and quickly worked off her over jacket. Handing it out with her arm fully extended and her head completely twisted the other direction. 

 

The spirit almost moved to grab it before shrinking back with murder in her eye. 

 

“Do not think me so easily fooled!” The spirit hissed. “I will not be tricked into accepting your favor so simply.”

 

Jaina knew she should have been more concerned with the feelings behind the words but the only thought that came to mind was how angelic the spirits voice was. 

 

With a shake of her head to clear her mind she spoke. “I did not intend to trick you. This is not my favor. I was simply hoping to offer you some...modesty.” As she said this she extended her jacket once more.

 

Hesitantly the spirit reached over and once the jacket was within reach she snatched it away.

 

They remained like that for the next hour. Neither willing to broach to steady awkwardness that dominated the air. 

 

“What is your name?” Jaina finally asked once the silence became too much. 

 

The spirit pondered the question for a moment. Unsure as to whether she could trust Jaina with such simple information.

 

“Sylvanas.” The spirit said at last. 

 

“Jaina.” Jaina responded with a smile.

 

The spiri-Sylvanas, seemed to relax some at the revelation of their names. Her shoulders drooping slightly as some of the tension dissipated from the air but she did not offer any further commentary. So in order to stop the awkwardness from coming back Jaina continued. 

 

“Where do you come from?” She asked Sylvanas.

 

The spirit seemed to brighten at that. Her face easing into a smile as, what jaina assumed to be memories of the spirits home, crossed her mind. 

 

“Quel’thalas. The land of the western winds.” 

 

Jaina nodded. She had heard of the place. The kingdom ruled by the god of the west wind.

 

“That is Alexstrasza's kingdom is it not?” Jaina asked her.

 

The smile melted into a scowl at the mention of the western god. 

 

“Unfortunately.” Sylvanas grumbled. “She may be the god of Quel’thalas but she is no god of mine.” 

 

“Those are powerful words to be tossing around so carelessly. Do you not fear she may hear you?” Jaina asked in concern.

 

“It is not like they aren't words she hasn’t heard before.” Sylvanas dismissed.

 

“It takes a lot of gall to speak to a god like that in their own domain.”

 

“She deserves it after what she did to my sister.” Sylvanas spat.

 

The tense silence returned as the full meaning of Sylvanas words struck Jaina. Why the wind spirit seemed to fear her so. It was a shocking revelation but, unfortunately, not an uncommon one. 

 

“She was claimed by Alexstrasza. Wasn’t she.” Jaina said.

 

Sylvanas did not respond. She did not have too. The way she shrunk back at the words was confirmation enough.

 

It was a barbaric practice. Claiming. Many minor spirits and deities who had the misfortune of being omegas found themselves captured and raped by an Alpha god who had decided they would look pretty impaled on their cock. 

 

Jaina's own parents had been trying to get her to pick an omega out for centuries. Much to her own chagrin. 

 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Jaina told Sylvanas with utmost sincerity. “I wish it were not so that such a thing could happen…”

 

“Wishes do not change the fact that my sisters have been subjected to a life as nothing more than pleasure toys.” Sylvanas said with distaste.

 

“Sisters?”

 

“Artemis claimed my little sister not three years ago.”

 

Jaina's heart went out to the omega before her. She couldn’t even begin to imagine what that was like. To watch has your family was ripped away for not more than the selfish pleasure of others. 

 

With a wave of her hand the spell sealing the cave was disbanded. 

 

Sylvanas stared at her in shock as she summoned her elemental powers into her hands. The small vortexes swirling to life in each palm. Then she quirked her eyebrows.

 

“Your just letting me go?” Sylvanas asked her.

 

“I do not wish to be a jailer to another sister.” Jaina responded.

 

Sylvanas stared at her in shock before turning to leave. Then she paused.

 

Before Jaina could even react the wind spirit stood in front of her. Their eyes met and Jaina couldn’t help but fall into a trance. 

 

After a few minutes of staring into each other's eyes. Sylvanas leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Jaina's cheek.

 

Then just as fast as she had moved close she was gone. Leaving not behind but the smell of ozone. 

 

Jaina stood their for a few moments afterward in stunned silence. Then a small smile settled on her lips.

 

Tandred may have captured a wind spirit but he had not captured its heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think, constructive criticism is always welcome, just try to keep it respectful. If you would like me to continue this one-shot into a short story be sure to comment and let me know. Also feel free to comment any one-shot ideas you might want me to write. If I decide to do it I will include the comment in the summary of said one-shot.


	7. Love, and Death, are Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the beginning Sylvanas new their was nothing Jaina wouldn't do for her. Now, though, that loving protection has been corrupted. Twisted from its loving intentions to a possessive demon that has snuffed the light from her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that this will be the last dark story for a while the next couple will be much lighter.

Sylvanas could not remember for how long she had been forced to play out this sick fantasy. She had not seen the sun in at least a month, if not more. Her once tanned skin now pale as the ever present snow that drowned Northrend. Her golden hair no longer smooth as silk but scratchy like straw.

 

She slowly looked around the room, her room, her cell. It had been decorated to look as close to the one she and Jaina had shared in Dalaran. The same bed: the same shelf, the same books, carpets, and drapes. Yet it could no more disguise the ice that made up the walls than fire could pass for water.

 

Then there were the braces one on each wrist. They looked normal at first, simple leather braces decorated with fine jewels, yet their purpose was far darker than she could have ever imagined had she not been living it. 

 

Magic, arcane runes and spells, lay thick over them. Protection charms against various spells, the usual combination of fire proofing and location charms, there was however one extra rune. A deep blue anchor that only manifested itself whenever she tried to leave or disobey. A twisted malevolent spell cast for the sole purpose of making her compliant. 

 

To make it so she could never say no.

 

It had not been their at first. When Jaina had originally brought her to Ice Crown she had let Sylvanas wander freely, speak freely, and do as she wished. Yet all of that had gone out the window when she attempted to flee during Jaina’s rut. 

 

Now whenever Jaina wished for her body, her mouth, her ass, anything, the rune would activate and she would fall into a trance. Only waking from it once the deed had been done. 

 

She gave up hope shortly after that.

 

It was the same painful cycle of ruts, heats, and disappointment.

 

As an undead Jaina could not sire children but that did not deter the Frost Lich. She would go into rut try, to procreate with her mate, and fail. That failure to create a child just fuelled her rut, anger driving her to be rougher, with eventually pushed Sylvanas into her heat which would eventually push Jaina back into her rut.

 

Rinse and repeat.

 

Day after day.

 

Week after week.

 

Month after month.

 

Slowly her mind wore down. 

 

With no hope. No light. No joy. It was only a matter of time. She slowly stopped speaking. Stopped crying. Stopped living.

 

Her days no longer followed the pattern of the sun and moon but rather Jaina’s schedule.

 

Morning was when Jaina had the two of them eat together.

 

Afternoon was when Jaina came to fuck her.

 

Night came when Jaina was tired and Sylvanas was allowed to rest.

 

Occasionally the routine was interrupted. Sometimes when the storms died down and Jaina was feeling more like the woman she had been she would take Sylvanas up to the top of ice crown and watch the stars with her.

 

She would talk to Sylvanas. Telling her about the world, about the warfronts. Sometimes Jaina would rant about her sister. Foul words spat with such venom towards two people she used to hold in the highest regard. 

 

From what little Jaina told her it appeared that Vereesa had taken over the rains of Ranger General. Leading their people in the re-conquest of Silvermoon and the northern kingdoms. Leading the joined forces of the Alliance and Horde against the waves of the undead.

 

Alleria has been the focus of Jaina's ire in their latest talk. It appeared her sister had sold her body to Alexstrasza, the Life Binder, in exchange for the red dragon flights aid against Jaina’s forces.

 

That had been many moons ago however. And as Jaina’s campaign continued Sylvanas was treated to even less freedom than before.

 

There would be days when Jaina would leave and have Sylvanas bound to her bed until she returned.

 

Weeks were the only thing she was aloud to do was serve her Alpha by offering her body.

 

So it came as a great surprise when the guards that had been monitoring her suddenly fled. Rushing down the winding halls and out of sight.

 

Hesitantly Sylvanas approached the door. After checking to make sure there were no guards in her immediate vicinity she slowly moved her right hand through the doorway. 

 

When she was not immediately shocked she moved her arm out, then her leg.

 

Nothing.

 

No guards. No magic. No pain.

 

Tears gathered in her eyes. 

 

She ran as fast as she could. Her malnourished body screaming in pain at the sudden bout of movement but she didn’t care. Doors and halls passed her in a blur as she sped through the keep. Then, finally, she arrived at the entrance. 

 

She could hear a battle on the other side of the great wooden doors. Cries of defiance mixing with the screeches of the dead. The ground rocking lightly as explosions shook the air.

 

Without even a moment of hesitation she threw the doors open and bolted.

 

She bareld through everything in her way. She didn’t bother looking even as what she assumed were bodies moved out of her way. 

 

Not even twenty yards into her sprint she cried out as an arrow pierced her dress and pinned her to the ground. 

 

She desperately yanked at it. Tears gathering in her eyes as her fatigued arms strained against the wooden shaft. 

 

Then she was grabbed. Strong hands wrapping around her thin biceps as she thrashed against them.

 

“No. No! I refuse. Don’t take me back! Please don’t take me back.” She cried. 

 

They didn’t say anything. Her tears blurring their forms making it impossible to distinguish who or what they were. It didn’t matter though. She continued to scream and fight and cry. 

 

Eventually they reached some kind of tent. The bitter cold of Northrend giving way to the warmth of a fire. A couple blankets were wrapped around her shoulder and a bowl of something smelling delicious was placed in front of her. Then whoever it was who grabbed her left the tent. A small waft of cold air hitting her still shaking form.

 

She brought the bowl to her lips and realized, with a sniff, that it was stew. 

 

She ate it with fervour. Cleaning out the bowl in less than a minute. 

 

Once her belly was full and her body warm she finally took the chance to look around the tent. A fire pit sat in the middle hosting a great roaring fire to combat the eternal winter. It was clearly an Elven tent if the fine furniture and scented candles were anything to go by. 

 

What caught her eye however was a small cot in one of the corners. 

 

It was bright blue, in contrast to all the other red furniture, layered with blankets and had a small enchanted fire going next to it.

 

Before she could investigate it the entrance flap was suddenly flung open. She immediately got as low to the ground as possible and hid behind the couch. She could hear whoever it was slowly begin to move around the room.

 

Sylvanas watched under the couch as the stranger moved towards the blue cote. Their boots were Elven in design, form fitting and made for maximum flexibility. 

 

As the stranger began to search the rest of the room Sylvanas did her best to stay out of sight. She still didn’t know who’s tent this was and she would be damned if she was going to be a prisoner again.

 

Just as the stranger reached the opposite side of the tent Sylvanas bolted for the entrance. She could hear the elf behind her leaping over the furniture to try and grab her. Just as Sylvanas reached it, however, the ten flap opened once more. With a clash Sylvanas and the new stranger fell to the floor. 

 

Blue met blue as the two elves stared at each other.

 

Sylvanas felt tears gather in her eyes as she beheld the face of her younger sister. Before anything else could happen her strength left her and the world faded into black.

 

When she awoke it was to the agitated whispers of her sisters.

 

They seemed to be in the middle of a heated argument if Alleria's stern glare and Vereesa’s stubborn stoicism were anything to go by. She figured it was about her but, in that moment, she couldn’t really care. Her belly was full and her body warm, no death knights were present to make sure she didn’t leave. No chains were attached to her arms and legs to keep her presented. Even the thin dress Jaina had forced upon her had been replaced with a thick fur coat and insulating under clothes.

 

Her sisters finally noticed that she was awake when she gave a loud yawn. Both quickly ended the argument in favour of rushing to her side.

 

Vereesa kneeled in front of her as Alleria moved behind the couch to rest her hands on her shoulders. In that moment Sylvanas could only cry. Surrounded by her family a kind of warmth she had long forgotten filled her heart. Her sisters pulled her into a hug as tears fell from her eyes. Whispers in thalassian entered her ears as her sisters attempted to reassure her. 

 

She wouldn’t have cared if the sun fell from the sky in that moment because at last.

 

She was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to comment, constructive criticism is always welcome, just try and keep it respectful.


	8. The Winds Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family reunions are wonderful. Windrunner family reunions more so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last the second chapter of the Greek God au! Your welcome.

Alleria may not enjoy some of the more barbaric aspects of wind spirit culture, but the Festival of the Four Winds was certainly an exception.

 

For one week spirits from each of the four corners of the world would gather in celebration. Delicious food would drape the streets in wonderful smells. Spices and sweets from every corner of creation shared among old friends and new acquaintances.

 

Competitions of strength and skill organized every hour. Fine fabrics, exotic spices, and strange fruit lining the market stalls.

 

Then, her personal favourite event, the Feast of Family. Large feasts hosting the full extended families of all parties involved. 

 

It would be the first time in nearly a century she would get to see her sisters. 

 

The formerly mentioned barbaric practises had kept their family separated. Each sister having been taken by Alphas to distant lands and, besides Sylvanas, kept against their will.

 

Vereesa had been taken by Artemis nearly three centuries ago. The goddess of hunting having snatched the Windrunner of sunny days when she descend from the clouds to bath.

 

Sylvanas had the great fortune of being in a willing relationship, a fact Alleria thanked the primordials everyday for, with the minor goddess of ice and magic. Unfortunately Jaina's home was north in the Frozen inland sea. Combining that with her sisters recent brood of children meant that Sylvanas rarely had time to visit.

 

Then there was Alleria herself. The first of the Windrunner spirits to be claimed. As the spirit of balance Alleria had spent most of her time making sure neither of her sisters disrupted the gentle balance of the weather. When her sisters were not but puffs of hot air Alexstrasza, the goddess of the western winds, had come upon their home. 

 

For three days the goddess pursued her hand in marriage. Following her from the tips of every mountain to the bottom of every cave. She draped Alleria in the finest clothes and jewelery. Invited her to the most lavish parties in the immortal world. Promised her a life of peace and tranquility for herself and her family.

 

She refused every. Single. One.

 

She burned the clothes and sold the jewelery.

 

Snubbed every invitation to every party.

 

And when Alexstrasza offered her a lavish pampered life for herself and her family, she simply laughed and closed the door.

 

That seemed to get the message across. Weeks went with nothing: no clothes, no jewelery, no invitation or exuberant offers. 

 

Then her sisters matured.

 

They required more funds yet none were available. The hunting they had done for so long to sustain themselves grew thinner in yeild every year. The birds stopped flying past their home. The dear stopped grazing by the water well. They needed food but could find none. The pelts they sold for gold and silver ran low. 

 

It was undoubtedly Alexstrasza’s doing. Alleria was no fool.

 

Yet as she watched her sisters thin and weaken she had little choice.

 

So she made the tough decision and offered herself to Alexstrasza as her mate. 

 

Since that point life had been arguably good. Her sisters were fed and cared for until they grew old and powerful enough to fend for themselves. Alleria’s own life was far better: near limitless funds, good food, and a loving family.

 

Yet it too had its price.

 

She was nothing more than a breeding toy. A personal cock sleeve for the goddess of the western winds.

 

She had berthed more children than she had ever thought possible. Had been powerless as she watched her sisters get taken by other Alphas and carried far, far away.

 

Now though, she would finally get to see them.

 

She watched from her window as the spirits came and went. Waiting for the ever-present bolstering that came with the arrival of gods. 

 

So it came as no surprise when she heard a small crash in the entryway and the yelling of many young voices.

 

When the reached the hall she found Sylvanas with three small children. One yanking on her ear from her shoulder, a second in her arms resting peacefully, and a third yanking on her chiton with tears in her eyes. 

 

Alleria immediately leapt to her sisters’ aid. Grabbing the one in her arms so that Sylvanas could remove the one from her shoulder and calm the one at her legs.

 

Once the children were calm and had been escorted to the common area by the servants both sister truly took a moment to look at each other. Tears gathered in Allerias eyes as she took in the form of her younger sister. 

 

Where once upon a time Sylvanas had worn deep purple pauldrons and a generally dark spiky ensamble she now seemed almost domestic. No spiky bits or dark colours adorned her figure, rather, she was dressed in a form fitting light purple chiton. Faintly she noticed that it brought out the softness of her cheeks and the lighter colour of her eyes. 

 

For a few moments neither moved. Simply taking in the fact that, yes, both of them were there. 

 

Sylvanas was the first to break. Rushing forward with a burst of smoke and rushing into her older sisters arms. The force of the impact had Alleria reaching to her side to grab the nearby stair railing to remain upright but once stable she quickly returned the gesture.

 

The whole of Mount Olympus could have fallen from the sky and Alleria would not have cared. At long last she had her sister in her arms properly once more. No duties to keep them separate. No separate family events stopping them from meeting. In that moment it was just the two of them.

 

They were only interrupted by a light coughing behind them. Jaina and Alexstrasza were standing there, arms crossed, yet two different reactions to the scene on their faces. 

 

Jaina was smirking lightly. Clearly amused by her hardened omegas rare show of softness. While Alexstrasza stared on in adoration at the reunion between sisters.

 

Sylvanas was quick to leap away. Re-stoning her face before returning to her Alphas side. 

 

Later, as the celebration entered into full swing, Alleria took a moment to stare at her family.

 

Artemis and Veressa were dancing a slow dance away from the crowd. Content in nothing else than each others embrace.

 

Sylvanas was sitting in Jaina's lap. The omega was doing everything possible to make it seem like she would rather be anywhere else yet Alleria could see the opposite as Jaina's hands mad small soothing circles on her sisters hip. 

 

She was so enamoured with the two scenes that she failed to notice her own mate stepping up behind her. Not until two warm hands suddenly grabbed her hips and pulled her back against a strong body. Alexstrasza’s breath ghosted against her neck as those hands slowly began to wander lower…

 

A moan broke the air and with a start Alleria realized it wasn’t her own. She glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Sylvanas rocking against her mate as the Alpha grunted in approval. Her sister seemed completely mortified by the noise she had emitted as she glared at all the passing gods and spirits. 

 

Alleria couldn’t help herself. A light laugh broke the seal of her lips as Alexstrasza and the others sniggered as well. If Jaina was perturbed by their noticing she didn’t show it. Rather she continued with her ministrations. 

 

It wasn’t much longer before Sylvanas was dragging them away with a rushed excuse of having to check on the children.

 

Once they were gone Alleria felt those hands and that breath once more before a whisper entered her ear. “Should we go check on our own children my love?” 

 

She hardly needed to answer before she was being swept off her feet. More content than she could ever remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to comment, constructive criticism is always welcome, just try and keep it respectful.


	9. Twisted Imagery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A teaser for another chapter coming soon!
> 
> The world as we know it is only one facet of how it truly exists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go people. I hope you enjoy this teaser and the following one-shot will be up soon...ish.

The halls of Stormwind were silent. That was the first thing Sylvanas noticed.

 

The last couple times she had been in the keep hundreds of citizens had been wandering the winding corridors. Traders, nobles, even commonfolk, none were turned away. At the time it seemed foreign, a strange cultural norm that eluded the Elves, yet this unnatural stillness seemed...unnerving.

 

She had received a missive a fortnight ago. A short letter demanding her presence in stormwing as fast as possible. It had not cited a reason and none was given by the missive himself, only that she should come as quickly as she could.

 

It was strange to say the least. Not only the tone, curt and to the point at best, but that it had not been a Human that had arrived but a Draenei. At first she had thought the Exodar were demanding her presence but the letter quickly put that idea to rest. So with little else to keep her away she had a portal summoned and a few of her best ranger accompany her.

 

They arrived in the portal room. Their portal lasting only long enough for all of them to safely pass before sputtering out pathetically. She was quick to notice that no one was there to greet them. In fact no one was their at all. Every portal was closed and every attendant missing. 

 

No traversing people. 

 

No voices.

 

Just… nothing.

 

They spent the better part of the next few hours searching the castle. The library, the garrison, even the king's personal quarters. 

 

Nothing.

 

Yet as they wandered the mysteriously empty castle Sylvanas could not help the feeling that they were being watched.

 

Faint noises that disappeared around every corner. 

 

Creaking furniture that seemed to shift every time she looked away. 

 

It seemed ridiculous. She was the Ranger General of Silvermoon, the leader of her people, the bravest warrior to ever live among the Elves. Unnerved by an empty castle.

 

At last there search led them to the throne room which they now stood before. It’s golden door seemed to flow with some form of shadowy substance. It was almost entrancing, it’s darkness welcoming her, imploring her to just reach out and… 

 

“Void!” Hissed Velonara. 

 

She snapped her hand back like a whip. The void seemed to follow after it for a moment before slowly sinking back into the swirling mass.

 

“What in the world is it doing here?” She asked aloud.

 

“Perhaps a Void Elf fell to its corruption?” Anya hesitantly responded.

 

Sylvansa hummed at that. A definite possibility. Her sisters people  _ had _ been increasingly unstable over the past couple months. Reports of Void Elves collapsing into screaming vortexes of void magic that corrupted anything it came into contact with. 

 

But Anduin would have precautions against such a thing? Unless…

 

“A trap…” She muttered.

 

Her eyes widened but she was too late.

 

The door suddenly swung open as large void tentacles snapped out like whips. Wrapping around their midriffs and restraining them. 

 

They were unceremoniously yanked through the doorway as the mass of tentacles retreated back to their master.

 

The moment her arms were free she reached for her bow but was once again to slow. She felt a blow against the back of her head and the world went dark.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. As always feel free to leave a comment, constructive criticism is always welcome, just try to keep it respectful.


	10. Through the Looking Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does one fight a nightmare? Simple, you beat its face into submission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hear it is. This monster of a chapter will probably be it for atleast a week so enjoy!

When Sylvanas awoke it was not a pleasant feeling. 

 

She, along with her fellow rangers, were bound to the columns around the throne by large masses of void energy. The throne room itself was a twisted mockery of what it had been. Large Void crystals jutted from the ground splitting the marble like butter. The once golden and blue throne had been shifted into a deep purple throne of dark black marble and pulsing void energy.

 

The whole room seemed to pulse like a heartbeat. Its rhythmic drums echoing in her ear. 

 

She had yet to see the responsible culprit however. She expected to wake to the gloating of some powerful void entity. Spewing nonsense about their inevitable end. Yet non materialized. 

 

With no immediate threat she turned her attention to her fellow rangers. None of them seemed harmed, only unconscious. Their heads limp like puppets with their strings cut. 

 

Her attention was pulled away however as she felt the light brush of fingers against the back of her neck. She tried to turn her head to look at who had touched her but was stopped as another tendril of void energy wrapped around her forehead and pulled it back against the pilar. 

 

Those fingers continued upward, driving her hood back, and running through her hair before moving down to grasp her hip. 

 

She jumped at the sudden change in intention. More tendrils appeared, detaching her cloak and removing her armour, stripping her protection until only her under clothes remained. 

 

Then the hands moved towards her chest and she decided she had had quite enough. 

 

“Stop! Now!” She barked out. 

 

The hand stilled on her midriff as she heard a sharp intake of breath beside her ear.

 

“But you always did so love my hands on you.” Was the sultery response as none other than Jaina swung into her field of vision. 

 

No, this was not her wife. Jaina was sweet and kind and so full of love to spite all the horrible things that had been done to her. Beautiful blond hair that swayed in the wind and bright blue eyes that always twinkled like the stars.

 

No, this mockery was not her wife. Her blonde hair was swapped for deep purple tendrils, her once blue eyes now a deep roaring orange, lines of void energy cracked along her skin from her hands to her face.

 

“Jaina…” she whispered in horror, “What happened to you Dalah'surfal?”

 

The tendrils that had bound her to the pillar retreated yet she found herself paralyized nonetheless. Jaina stepped closer, their breaths mingling in the small space between them, as she grabbed Sylvanas hips in a bruising hold. 

 

“They showed me such horrible things…” She whispered as her eyes dropped to Sylvanas lips. “So many ways you would die. So many ways they could torture you. I screamed for you but you weren’t there.” She whispered.

 

Sylvanas felt a growing pit in her stomach as she swallowed back her retort. Jaina had been imprisoned somewhere and shown some kind of horrible fate for her. Before she could even think of a response the world distorted around them. It punched the breath from her lungs and the sucked the light from the air. 

 

When it stopped she found herself in Jainas lap on the throne. The thing behind her wrapping an arm around her waist and gently pulling her to rest fully against her chest. She felt light kisses travel up her throat before Jaina continued whispering in her ear.

 

“They gave me a different option.” She said as her other hand moved to rest of Sylvanas knee. “They could give me the ability to protect you. To keep you with me forever. To never let you go.” The hand on her knee raised to her thigh at that. “Every day they would show me your death only to offer me your salvation.” The hand dropped to rest on her inner thigh. “I could only resist for so long…” She jumped out of her wife’s lap as the hand moved to try and cup her. 

 

“This-this isn’t you Jaina. You must fight it.” She said strongly. 

 

“Oh but this is me. The part of me I keep hidden. The hunger, the lust, the desire.” She said as she rose out of the throne. “You have no idea what I have dreamed of doing to you my love…” 

 

Slowly Jaina began to back her towards the door. Her orange eyes lecherously raking over her lightly clothed form. Eventually her back hit the door and Jaina had her cornered.

 

“Don’t try and hide your thoughts my love.” She said as she tralied her hands up Sylvanas sides. “I know just how much you want this…”

* * *

 

Jaina paced back and forth inside the Dalaran clinic. For almost a day now her wife had been unconscious. Struck by some form a void corruption on her way to stormwind. Alleria sat beside her, the eldest Windrunner glaring at the tile floor in deep thought, while Vareesa talked to one of the nearby healers.

 

God how could they have been so careless! They knew N’zoth was free. They knew he was going to target their leadership first. Yet she had still allowed her wife to travel, alone, with no protection, across the ocean in which N’zoth lay.

 

Tears of frustration gathered in her eyes. She should never have gone to check on Boralis, she shouldn’t have left her  _ alone _ , all of this was  _ her fault _ . 

 

She was pulled from her rabbit hole by a hand on her shoulder. Vereesa was staring at her in concern. 

 

“Any news…?” She asked hesitantly. By the light did she want to know? Did she want to hear that Sylvanas was dead? Corrupted? Lost to her? 

 

“She’s stable. They haven’t found a way to remove the corruption but they have found a way to stop it from spreading.” The youngest Windrunner said slowly.

 

“Do they know what it’s doing?” Alleria asked as she finally looked up from the floor.

 

“They think it’s trying to manipulate her into letting it spread. Some form of nightmare is their best guess.” Vereesa responded.

 

"She won't give in, she's strong, she has to be…" Jaina trailed off.

 

"I wish I held your certainty Jaina. I have felt its influence, its power, I fear Sylvanas may not last." Alleria said dispondantly.

 

"What do you mean, sister." Vereesa asked in concern.

 

Alleria let a sigh escape her lips and for the first time Jaina truly thought Alleria looked her age. The deep bags beneath her eyes and the almost sickly paleness of her skin told far more than her voice.

 

She was scared.

 

"The void can see all possibilities, yet it cannot tell which will happen, to spite this it uses that information for its benefit. It will show her some horrible fate, something it knows will break her, and then it will use her for its own ends." The eldest Windrunner said as she tried to center herself.

 

"Their must be something we can do?!" Jaina asked desperately.

 

Alleria stared at her apprehensively before responding.

 

"Their may be a way. Although we risk exposing ourselves to the void if we are not careful."

 

Jaina lit up like a gnomish light. "How do we do it?" She asked hopefully.

* * *

 

Sylvanas let tears flow from her eyes as she felt Jaina pull her closer.

 

She had run for what felt like forever. Dashing through the twisted halls of stormwind in her attempts to escape the nightmarish version of her lover following her. The void corrupted Jaina always found her though. No matter where she hid, no matter how she ran, it always found her. 

 

And in the brief moments when it wasn’t with her she could always hear it. Taunting her with words so vile they made her wish to hurl. Promises of domination and pleasure, things they had talked about in passing but never tried for fear of hurting the other, it was rape in its truest form.

 

That is what tipped her off that this could not be real. 

 

Jaina, no matter what form she took, would never hurt her, of that she was certain. Yet the fact remained that she was well and truly stuck. For the time being she was stuck in this horrific nightmare. 

 

Her thoughts were interrupted as she turned a corner into a dead end. Panic lit in her chest as she tried to back track only to find herself grabbed by the hips and pulled against the twisted form of her wife. A deep gruesome laugh met her ears as those twisted claws started to rip at her leggings. 

 

She cried at the top of her lungs and struggled as hard as she could but nothing would break the grasp. Once her leggings were split the necessary amount she felt a cold hand rise of her leg, first to knee, then her inner thigh, before…

 

A bright blinding light suddenly exploded before them. The void Jaina behind her letting her go as it screamed in pain. She used the opportunity to move closer to the light, she didn’t know if it would harm her but right now it was harming her tormentor and that was good enough. 

 

She watched as the light grew brighter before blasting outwards in a small shower. The creature screamed in agony as some of the light touched it before running off into the recesses of the castle. 

 

It was not even a second latter that Sylvanas felt warm arms wrap around her and concerned whispers reach her ears. 

 

“Oh my love I was so concerned.” A very not void corrupted Jaina whispered into her neck.

 

Sylvanas just broke. She wrapped her arms around her wife’s neck and simply allowed herself to be held. The two of them stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. It wasn’t until a light cough sounded behind them that they split apart. 

 

Sylvanas almost scolded whomever had dared interrupt her reunion but the words died in her throat as she beheld the sight of her sisters. She quickly moved to embrace them but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Perhaps you would like to put on another pair of leggings, dear.” Jaina said with an amused smile on her face.

 

Sylvanas gave her a confused stair before looking down and noticing the few tatters that remained of her once pristine leggings. Her face flaring up a bright red in embarrassment as she snatched the leggings out of her wife’s hands. 

 

Now fully covered she pulled her sisters into a short embrace before moving onto the important matters.

 

“Not that I don’t appreciate the rescue but what are you doing here? What is here?” She asked in confusion.

 

“Well this is a void nightmare. N’zoth is attempting to corrupt you to use against us.” Alleria told her. 

 

“So what has he been using? This looks like Stormwind keep.” Vereesa asked.

 

“It is. Some corrupted form of Jaina stocks its halls. It nearly had me, were it not for your timely intervention.” Sylvanas responded. “I would guess that if this is some form of corruption than she would be the epicenter. We kill her and all this should end.” 

 

“Then let us hunt.” Alleria declared with a smirk.

 

The four of them quickly entered into the maze the void had created.

 

They moved hesitantly the further they moved without restriction. No void creatures jumped them from the flowing puddles. No barriers blocked their path. So when they came across the throne room they paused before entering. 

 

“What should we expect?” Vereesa asked as she rested against the wall.

 

“It is some version of Jaina so your guess is as good as mine.” Sylvanas responded as she checked the void covered door.

 

“If she is a version of me I would try to get in close…” Jaina drifted off as the hallway faded away revealing the throne room. 

 

The corrupted Jaina was seated upon the throne. A deep frown on her lips as she gazed at Sylvanas standing beside her uncorrupted counterpart. 

 

“Oh my love, did you miss me so much, you got another?” She asked as she stood.

 

“There is nothing I could miss about you!” Sylvanas hissed.

 

“Oh now that just isn’t true. You love me and I you if only you would let me show you…” The corrupted Jaina said as she suddenly teleported herself right in front of Sylvanas. 

 

Before she could reach her wife Jaina stepped in front of her. A deep scowl on her face and a ball of arcane in her hand. Her corrupted twin frowned at her motion before smirking. With a flash of purple light Jaina found herself on the opposite side of the room. Above her Sylvanas sat in a deep purple cage in the skimpiest dress Jaina had ever seen.

 

It barely reached mid thigh a hugged every curve in the most distracting of ways. Sylvanas herself seemed infuriated by the clothing change but had little way to show it other than shaking the bars. 

 

Alleria and Vereesa were nowhere to be seen. 

 

“I couldn’t risk those two ruining our little competition.” The void Jaina said with a smirk. “So here is what’s going to happen. You and me are going to fight. Winner takes all. You kill me and you both leave. I kill you and I take your wife and your body.”

 

Sylvanas seemed horifed, both at the competition and being a prize, as she looked between the two Jainas.

 

“I accept!” Jaina yeled back.

 

Void Jaina gave a smirk before before she began to change. Her whole body was consumed in a ball of void energy and it began to grow. It grew to about the size of a goblin mech before cracking open. Where there had once been her void corrupted counterpart now stood a hulking void beast. 

 

It’s dark wings were easily five feet across while its large clawed hands were about the same size as her whole body. She launched into the air and hovered beside Sylvanas cage. 

 

It was a smart strategy. Her void twin thought that by hovering around Sylvanas cage she would be to afraid to attack, well, she knew exactly how to counter that. With a flourish of her hands she shot a ball of bright blue frost magic at her counterparts wings. 

 

The moment the magic touched the dark wings they froze over, causing the void monster to fall to the floor with a cry of shock. The wings shattering as they landed. In retaliation the void beast launched a beam of pure void energy at her. She barely had a chance to throw up a sheild before it struck like thunder. 

 

After a moment the beam stopped and Jaina launched her own arcane beam back. She gave a satisfied smirk at the screech of pain that followed. 

 

When the beam was finished she stared unimpressed at the de-void corrupted version of herself. Her skin was deathly pale as faint lines of void energy wisped a smoky residu. Her hair was fully white and one of her eyes were was clearly blind. 

 

All in all she just looked...sad.

 

But before moving to finish her imposter she had something more important to do. Using her magic she gently lowered the cage containing her wife and opened it. She found herself immediately wrapped in the arms of her love and gave a contented sigh as she softly returned the sweet embrace. 

 

“I love you.” Jaina whispered.

 

Sylvanas didn’t respond but the tightening of the arms around her neck was answer enough. 

 

The sweet moment was ruined however as her void corrupted twin gave a gasp of pain. 

 

“Let us end this horrid affair.” Sylvanas said as she pulled away. 

 

Nodding once in response she followed her wife to sickly monster laying nearby.

 

She had obviously tried to crawl towards them if the small trail of blood was anything to go by. They expected to see anger in her eyes, maybe disdain, but they were surprised to find resignation instead. 

 

“Who are you?” Jaina asked her counterpart.

 

Void Jaina gave a small choked laugh as she stared back. “What a silly thing to ask yourself. I am you, or at least I was.” She said softly. 

 

“What happened to you?” Sylvanas asked softly.

 

“I lost you.” Void Jaina responded as she took Sylvanas hand. “It was a silly mistake, a light over looking of a few safety regulations, I watched your ship sail out of the harbour and then you were gone. The ship blew up, there were no survivors, I was lost.” Tears started to fall at that. “Then they came to me in a dream. They said that they could give you back to me. That we would be forever reunited in the arms of the void.” Her voice trailed off as she gained a far away look. 

 

“I was young and foolish. I was ready to do anything, give up everything, just to hold you in my arms once more.” 

 

Void Jaina gave a breathy chuckle as she flipped herself over to face the ceiling.

 

“You know what the funny part is? I would do it all again, because I got to see you one last time.” 

 

“Then rest, my love, rest. Let the tides guide your path.” Sylvanas whispered as she gently placed a kiss on her forehead. With that her final breath left her body and the world turned white.

 

Sylvanas blinked her eyes open and winced at the searing white light that greeted her. Jaina was still asleep beside her, probably drained from her fight, and curled in a chair she had pulled up next to the bed. 

 

Over the course of the next couple hours her sister, along with a veritable mob of others, visited. Praising her recovery or otherwise trying to get into her good graces. The only genuine blessing she received was from Anduin who had simply offered her a gentle healing spell before leaving. 

 

Yet she couldn’t help but ponder what they had seen. 

 

That Jaina. She had been real, alternate timeline or otherwise, she was Jaina. That’s what made it so hard. She could only imagine what she had been through, what she had seen…

 

She shook her head. There would be time to ponder that later. For now she was content just to lie next to her wife and rest. Hopefully her dreams would be far more pleasant.


	11. A Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy tattoos are sexy, even when you don't necessarily have them yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mind astoundes me with waht come to it...

Alleria knew she was attractive. It came with the default narcissism found in all elves. That natural inclining feeling that, yes, they were the most beautiful race on azeroth and, yes, they knew it.

 

Yet for the life of her Alleria could not figure out what it was about her ass that was so appealing to Alexstrasza. Over eight thousand years and no one had ever fixated on that part of her anatomy. 

 

Ever.

 

Her shapely defined muscles, check.

 

Her luscious blond hair, absolutely.

 

Her fantastic and without flaw personality, (excluding the thoughts of Sylvanas) one hundred percent.

 

Yet for some inexplicable reason her lover found her ass specifically the most attractive. That’s not to say that Alexstrasza didn’t spend ample amounts of time worshiping the rest of her. No, her wife made sure that she knew exactly how much she loved every last inch of her, much to the horror of her sisters.

 

It wouldn’t really bother her that much were it not for one, small, insignificant, tiny, detail.

 

That, in a completely casual manor, just as Alleria tried to feed their daughter Salenastraz, her wife asked a question. 

 

“What do you think of having my name tattooed on your ass?” 

 

Salenastraz’s food smeared across her cheek rather than in her mouth as Alleria tried to recover from the odd question. She leveled a bewildered look at her wife as she wiped their daughters cheek before responding.

 

“What?” 

 

Alexstrasza hardly seemed fazed by the question nor her wife's state of confusion. Simply taking another sip of her coffee before responding without even lifting her eyes from the newspaper.

 

“I was thinking you could get a nice tattoo of my name on your ass. Perhaps we could even get it enchanted to...entice you...during your heats.” 

 

Alleria made an affronted noise at that. 

 

“Is there a particular  _ reason _ it has to be on my ass? My back, my heart, even my thigh, I can understand, but  _ why  _ my ass?” 

 

“Well I don’t know if you remember or not dear but i’m a dragon and we get _quite_ territorial over what’s ours.”

 

Alleria almost snapped back, the words hanging on her tongue, the  _ only thing _ stopping her from ripping her wife a new one was a faint, yet distinct, smell. 

 

It was fresh roses on a warm summer's day combined with the deep musk of the forest. 

 

It made her pupils blow wide and an ache begin to settle in her gut. 

 

It was the smell of Alexstrasza’s rut. 

 

All at once every thought of how ridiculous the request was faded away. Replaced with a mental image that had her practically dripping. 

 

Alexstrasza would push her up against one of the walls. Her hot breath dancing across Allerias neck as she grabbed her hips in a vice. Then those large strong hand would pull her hips out, forcing her to bend her back and present her body in the most alluring way she knew how. Then, in a move that would threaten to ruin her, Alexstrasza would growl as she ripped her pants from her legs. She could faintly feel it in the reel world, the cool air of the house against her aching sex, then a raging inferno as her wife ravaged her flower with her tongue…

 

“My love? Come back to me my blooming wildflower.”

 

Those words pulled her from her fantasy. She was still bent over Salenastraz dining chair yet her daughter was nowhere to be found. Rather her eyes met the lecherous grin of her wife as the dragon practically burned through her clothing with her eyes.

 

“Perhaps we can discuss the tattoo later.” Alexstrasza said as she grabbed her lovers ass to pull her flush against her front. “I think I'd much rather use my toy right now than mark it for later.”

 

Alleria couldn’t agree more.


	12. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina goes to meet Sylvanas in the ruins of Lorederon and it goes much better than she predicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started with a plot but it quickly devolved from their...

Jaina knew that she shouldn’t have come here. Sylvanas had made it very clear that she no longer considered Jaina her Alpha. That the mark on her neck was little more than a scar from a different age. That Jaina was no more than a farce she had allowed herself to believe when she was weak. 

 

When she was alive.

 

Jaina didn’t think so. 

 

She had seen undead reunite with their mates, whether that reunion was pleasant or not, the bond was still alive and well. She knew  _ why  _ Sylvanas didn’t want her, or at least pretended to (she had to be pretending because Jaina didn’t know how she would react if Sylvanas was telling the truth); as warchief Sylvanas could ill afford to have a mate that 1) wasn’t hord and 2) was the dominant in the coupling. 

 

She had understood that and respected it. She knew that in times of crisis people needed a strong leader they could put one hundred percent of their faith in, she had been that leader, but Sylvanas actions could not be ignored.

 

The burning of Teldrassil.

 

The murder of Calia.

 

And probably so much more she wasn’t privy to.

 

She knew it was irrational to blame herself but at the same time it would not leave her. What if she had pressed her claim? Refused to allow Sylvanas to walk away from the last connection to her living self. 

 

Stood beside her like she had failed to do for everyone else in her life. 

 

It was a dangerous train of thought to follow. She had suffered from it her whole life, Arthas, her father, and lastly Sylvanas. No, now she would act as she should have years ago, even if that meant dragging an unwilling Sylvanas all the way back to Boralus herself.

 

So she stepped into the ruins.

 

What surprised her the most was just how much of the city remained. She had anticipated...well...ruins. Collapsed buildings and half decayed structures. That’s not what she found. 

 

Certainly much of the old capital had collapsed but where there had once been stone nature had taken root. Many of the unnecessary paths were overgrown with vibrant green grass, olf guard towers draped in vines and flowers, and where truly no structures remained a small grove of trees had sprung up. It was truly beautiful. 

 

Even with so much death and destruction life returned.

 

She chose to wait in the grove, Sylvanas would arrive soon, there was no way the Undercity would forgo guards where they were most vulnerable. By now one of the dark rangers had alerted the forsaken Queen of her presence. 

 

So she waited. Laying in soft grass beneath her as she watched the clouds go by above. 

 

_ “Do you know why I love to watch the sky?” Sylvanas voice said as the memory ran through her ears. _

 

“Why?” Jaina responded out loud.

 

_ “Because as long as we can see the same sky I know we will always return to each other.” The dream Sylvanas told her.  _

 

Jaina could almost see that smile. How Sylvanas whole face would light up as she looked at Jaina. A smile just for her.

 

“If it were up to me I would never leave.” Jaina told the fake Sylvanas as she felt the warmth of the sun against her skin.

 

_ “Dalah’surfal must you go?” Sylvanas whined with a large pout. _

 

“I promised Antonidas that I would help him organize the library.” Jaina responded softly.

 

“Then perhaps I should give you a reason to come back.” The very real Sylvanas said as she stepped into the groove. “If I remember correctly you took me up against the nearest tree.” She finished as she rested her hand against one of the pines beside her.

 

Jaina rushed to her feet the moment Sylvanas spoke but stopped herself short of pulling out her staff. ‘Calm yourself Jaina. That’s not why I came here.’

 

Sylvanas simply raised an eyebrow before continuing. “Now tell me  _ Lord Admiral _ why you have stepped foot in my city. Were it not for our...history, I would have shot you without a second thought.”

 

Taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart Jaina stepped forwards purposely until the two of them were practically nose to nose. Sylvans once again raised her eyebrows at their proximity but otherwise remained still. Jaina was no fool though, Sylvanas was the best of the best, if she had wanted to Jaina would have been dead before she even knew Sylvanas was there. 

 

Sylvanas was  _ choosing _ to talk to her. 

 

“Because I’m taking responsibility for my actions.” Jaina told her softly.

 

That drew a small snort from the warchief. “And what, praytell, are you taking responsibility for?” 

 

“Leaving you.” 

 

That garnered a reaction. Sylvanas froze still; her eyes narrowed and teeth grinding against each other. To spite the clear hostility Jaina pressed onward. Her words flowing as she allowed the years of self hatred and resentment to escape.

 

“I left you to face him because I was too much of a coward. I ran and left you, the best thing to ever happen to me, at his mercy. I didn’t just fail you as an Alpha, I failed you as a partner, and for that I can never hope to repent.”

 

Slowly, so as not to startle her, Jaina began to walk towards the banshee queen. Once she was within reach she brought her hand up and cupped her dead lovers cheak. The skin was just as soft as when she had been alive, if not colder. Their eyes met in a gentle gaze, bright red contrasted against ocean blue.

 

One of Sylvanas hands came up over her own. Using it to press Jainas hand against her skin as she nuzzled into it. 

 

It was a wondrously dangerous moment. Jaina waited with baited breath for Sylvanas to attack, to leap back and riddle her with arrows before raising her as a forsaken. 

 

It never came. 

 

Rather a different sort of energy entered the Warchiefs eyes. A rabid hunger Jaina had not seen in nearly two decades. The undead omega pressed herself closer, their bodies molding together like two pieces of a puzzle. 

 

Then their lips were locked together in a fevered kiss. Messy and rough in all the right ways. Jaina felt her inner Alpha roar to life, demanding she make Sylvanas submit, and she did. Roughly, she grabbed the back of Sylvanas head and tilted it back, forcing her tongue into the omegas mouth. A low keening wine was her lovers response as she opened her lips and welcomed the intrusion. 

 

Pressing her advantage Jaina pushed forwards, backing them up against a tree, and using her free hand to grab at Sylvanas ass.

 

A growl left her lips as she tried and failed to undo the clasps keeping the warchiefs armor together. Eventually she was pushed back, a snarl escaping from clenched teeth, as Sylvanas began to remove her leathers. 

 

As with most things Sylvanas made a game of it. Teasing the sexually frustrated Alpha by shaking her hips as swaying her body as she undressed. Mezmorized Jaina could do little more than watch as more and more of that beautiful blue skin was revealed to her. 

 

Time held no meaning as Sylvanas finally stood bare before her. Her wide hips and perfect breasts naked as the day she was born. 

 

Sylvanas wasn’t left waiting for long.

 

In a heartbeat Jaina had her pressed back against the tree. Those gauntleted hands groping at her ass as the Sylvanas was left wanting for the obvious erection poking against her inner thigh. 

 

She tried to bring a hand down to undo the buckles but found them gathered in Jainas other hand as the Alpha growled against her old mating mark.

 

Sylvanas breath shallowed and her body froze as Jaina gently sniffed and kissed around the mark. A pleased hum escaping her as she placed a kiss against the still intact mark. 

 

“You kept it.” Jaina breathed, her voice low and rough with desire.

 

Sylvanas couldn’t respond if she wanted to. It was too much, it had been so long since anyone had looked at her like this, wanted her like this. Her inner omega preening at the attention. 

 

Then she felt it. One hand, sanze gauntlet, slowly running along her inner thigh. Tracing a path that made her hypersensitive body quiver. Each pattern like lightning on her skin, those long nimble fingers going everywhere but where she needed them. The deep fire within her only growing more as they traced every nook and cranny. 

 

Then sweet relief as three of them suddenly plunged inside her. 

 

Her body rolling as Jaina played her body like a fiddle. Long deep thrusts at first before they began to pick up speed. Eventually going so fast her body began to vibrate. 

 

Her first orgasm came over her before she even realized it. Her body shaking from the power of her release. 

 

She gave a keening whine as the those finger pulled out. Leaving her center so dreadfully empty. She rolled her hips in an attempt to impale herself on them once more but it was to late, Jaina had brought them up to her own mouth before licking them clean.

 

Slowly Jaina lowered them to the ground. The lord admiral laying against the ground as she held Sylvanas hips above her. 

 

This, Sylvanas decided, this was the best part about fucking her Alpha. The soft moments in between rapid love making. When Jaina would just hold her and this time was no different. 

 

Her Alpha leaned forward before gently leading Sylvanas head to meet her in a gentle kiss. Unlike the previous one that had come from a deep seated need, this one came from love, no tongue or dominance. Just a sweet kiss that left Sylvanas nearly as breathless as before.

 

Eventually though her desire roared to life once more. The kiss became more and more heated, their tongues clashing for dominance. It only stopped when Jaina absolutely had to breath.

 

Sylvanas was left gasping and breathless, ironically really considering her state of undeath, as she watched Jaina lower herself back to the ground. Sylvanas was confused at first before a gentle pressure against her hips had her sliding forward. 

 

She gave a soft oh as her center was brought to lay against Jainas mouth. And then she was lost to the world once more. Jaina lapped at her core like a woman starved of water. Her tongue dipping in and out before suckling on her clit. 

 

Sylvanas found herself falling forward in her pleasure. Her hand gripping into the dirt and pleasured gasp after gasp fled from her mouth. Her back arching in her pleasure as she let herself fall deeper and deeper into the abyss of pleasure. 

 

She gave a confused moan when Jaina stopped. Her eyes falling to meet those of her lovers. Jaina shooting her a wink before encouraging Sylvanas to move forward just a little bit more….

 

She did so, if not uncertainly, before before she felt that skilled tongue press against her other hole. She let a gap escape her as Jaina tongue pressed into her ass. This new found form of pleasure pushing her to hights she had never imagined possible. 

 

Her hips rolled faster against Jainas face before stilling as one of the most powerful orgasms in her life gripped her. Her mouth opening in a silent scream as two of Jainas fingers pressed deep into her darkest depths. 

 

Sylvanas whole body was shaking as she moved to try and return the favour but found herself stopped as a third finger joined the two. Then Jaina was pounding those fingers into her ass like a woman possessed. Orgasm after orgasm flooded Sylvanas body yet Jaina persisted. 

 

Eventually it became too much however as the line between pain and pleasure began to blur. 

 

“St-top, Jaina, unnn...I-I can’t-t, hnnnnnnnnng!” Her words cut off as one last orgams flooded her veins with pleasure. 

 

Slowly Jaina pulled her fingers out, Sylvanas poor asshole twitching as it gapped slightly, before she pulled Sylvanas hips back to meet her own.

 

Jaina took great pleasure in the cross eyed look upon her Omegas face. Jaina eventually moved to stand but as she did so she realised that Sylvanas was actually asleep above her, or at least whatever passed for sleeping to the forsaken, her body relaxed as she cuddled into Jaina’s own. 

 

Relaxing back against the ground Jaina moved herself and Sylvanas onto a softer patch of grass, one without thistles or dead sticks, before throwing her cloak over the two of them. 

 

As she ran a soothing hand through Sylvansa hair she couldn’t help but smile fondly upon her. In her unconscious state Sylvanas was so much like her living self it hurt. There was no tension in her shoulders or furrows in her brow.

 

She wasn’t the burner of Teldrassil or the warchief of the Horde, she was just Sylvanas. Her sweet soft Sylvanas. 

 

She knew tomorrow they would have to talk about all of...this, whatever  _ it _ was, but for now she would sleep.

 

Content with the small pocket of happiness she had found, no matter how fake it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to leave a comment, constructive criticism is always welcome, just try and keep it respectful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed. As always feel free to comment, constructive criticism is always welcome, just try to keep it respectful.


End file.
